


Vision

by DragonRoyaly



Series: Elliot Cavoette vs The Things [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Gore, Horror, Prophetic Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: I am Elliot Cavoette. I had a vision. It scares me.(Was posted on reddit but it got removed, decided to take the coward's route and post it here after all.)
Series: Elliot Cavoette vs The Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544962
Kudos: 1





	Vision

At this point, I think having visions of the future in dreams are normal. Just another weird part of the human experience.

Admittedly, I don't know much about how they work, either. I thought that just applied to other people's visions, not knowing how they worked, but as of last week, I've decided this applies to me too.

It started off as most dreams do, which means I had no idea what was going on, and then I did.

I was at a party on a boat. It was a very fancy party, a very big boat, and it was in a river a little too small for the boat, but of course, the boat had no problem floating through the river with no problems at all, becuase this was a dream and physics don't generally apply to dreams.

It was a boat owned by my family, but I hang out on it a lot. It was not the first dream I have had on this boat. It was not the first dream I have had on this boat on this river either.

My older sister (Who does not exist in real life) had decided to throw a party on the boat with my new dorm mates from college. Still in-dream. I'm fourteen, have never gone to school in my life, and I don't know any of these people. I've seen them in other dreams.

My older sister, who did not have a name in the dream, but I will be calling 'Ari' because I get uncomfortable when people don't have names so I give them names myself until they get official names, didn't know any of these people, and assumed I was friends with them all becuase dream me was one of those rich girls in movies who people just flock to and throw themselves at becuase y'know, tropes.

I was friends with exactly one of my dorm mates. She wasn't at the party.

Who was at the party, however, was Vanessa and her friends. Vanessa was a mean girl stereotype, wore a lot of tight, short, shiny, and pink clothing, wore heavy makeup, and always had her posse of mainly background characters with her at all times. She had red hair and I think her eyes were green. She looked like an actress, but I don't remember which actress, or what show, or anything, so I'm lost on who Vanessa was in real life, but dream Vanessa was a screwdriver stabbed into my neck.

I first met her when me and my friend were moving into the dorms, and she had tried her damndest to establish that she was the HBIC here and if I try to mess with her I'll face complete social status destruction becuase she'd dig up blackmail on me or something.

I lose my teeth a lot in dreams, except it's always these specific few instead of the entire mouth of teeth like I see in media. It's always the upper right (my right) canine tooth and back from there, upper right teeth. I think that's another common thing.

So, I had all my boxes there, and my friend was there, and we were standing around the common room because I don't even know why, and I started losing my teeth again. I wasn't panicked at all, really, because in dreams in general this happens a lot, but this was some weird series of dreams over the span of several years, which was one of those rich girl meets new high school because her family moved or she got kicked out of the last one and homeschooling is just too much of an option for their family so new school also filled with stereotypical rich people, you know the deal.

Wow that got out of hand.

Dream me had some disorder where her teeth kept falling out and growing back in and there wasn't a cure but it wasn't all that much of a problem becuase the teeth loss wasn't permanent, there were always more teeth where the missing ones came from, so unless I was in some fancy rich people business dinner and they started falling out (which actually happened, like, twice) it wasn't a problem, and even then it was more of a family reputation thing, like okay high-class rich people family has a kid and her teeth keep falling out we gotta cure it and hide it becuase this is such an issue.

Personally I don't understand it, in dreams or in real life, I actually have something similar but probably worse in reality, but y'know, my brain's just taking in tropes and spitting them back out in an attempt to process, I guess.

Anyways.

My teeth started falling out in the middle of the dorm room, but I wasn't concerned and my friend wasn't either. I set them on the popcorn machine which they had for some reason, which bugs me because that's really unsanitary and gross and I should've chunked them or at least put them in my pocket.

I turned back to my friend to chat, and Vanessa showed up while my back was turned, and she tried to steal the teeth I had set down. Because she does that, she steals things.

I jumped at her, she dropped the teeth, we fought for a while and by that I mean I punched her around a bit before deciding to just sit on her, she couldn't get up, we've hated eachothers guts ever since.

Vanessa and the whole situation is still a figment of my imagination. It's still quite amusing, though.

But Vanessa was at the party, and I started losing teeth again, and I set them down on the nearest surface, which, again, was really unsanitary and I guess I can use the excuse of not having pockets here but there was a trash can within comfortable walking distance.

Vanessa, by then, had decided her one goal until she either found something better to do or we either graduated or got expelled, was to Steal My Lost Teeth no matter how weird it was or what lengths she had to go to.

So, right there in front of everybody, she took her chance and got a handful of teeth, and I decided that was It, I was gonna fucking kill her, so I went inside to grab a weapon.

And the second I had the weapon, a hatchet, in my hands, the premonition started up.

I was no longer Kait on a party on her family's boat about to kill her bitchy kleptomanic classmate, I was Elliot Cavoette and I felt both guilty and free at the same time.

I was singing something while opening a door, hand bloody, the tune was broken and I couldn't understand the words.

I opened the door, and sitting inside of the room was a girl in a soft pink dress, slumped up against the nightstand, blood on her dress from a bullet wound in her head, gun in her hand. She was smiling faintly.

I laughed. I laughed and what little bit of me was the one reacting to the dream, to the vision, _I_ felt the worst fear I had ever felt in my life. I laughed and I felt happy, I had instantly accepted it, but _I_ was so scared, I've never seen a body like this before, I've seen what a person looks like when their entire body has been gone over twice with a vegetable peeler, but I had never seen someone like this.

Calm. Happy. _Dead_.

I was in the livingroom of the strange place then, approaching a boy who was sitting on the couch. Looking at him made me feel weird. Like I had found something.

I could understand what I was singing now.

_That thing rings over on the wall,_

He looked up and he saw me going towards him, and he looked like the girl. He had accepted it.

_I can't remember a thing at all,_

"Hey." He said casually as I stopped in front of him. He didn't seem worried. Hearing his voice was physically and mentally painful.

_We'll all just die and then you'll see,_

I raise the hatchet over my head with bother my hands. He doesn't move. He just stares at me. He wasn't smiling like the girl, but he had accepted this was going to happen.

God, I'm sorry.

_We'll wake up from this stupid dream._

The second the hatchet touched him I woke up.

I didn't realize I was screaming until my mom opened my door asking what was wrong.

I didn't realize I was crying until she was rocking back and forth, holding onto me, and I could see my youngest sister standing in the doorway of my room.

I didn't realize all my cuts had opened up again until I saw everything around me covered in blood.

...

I don't quite remember what happened next becuase I blacked out, but the next thing I knew I was in the hospital just wanting to leave.

I don't know who either of the people in my dream were, but that boy. I knew him. I know who he is but I _don't_ , and it's been bothering me for _months_ , becuase I've had this feeling I've been missing something and then I see him _there_ and I just... I just _killed him._

I've been in the hospital for the last week and at this rate I'm going to go insane from how little stuff there is to do here. They finally gave me my computer after looking through everything I had there, I don't know why, but they decided it was okay to give it back after finding the expected stuff for a teenage boy there.

I haven't slept much, I keep thinking of what happened and I wake up screaming from night terrors. At this point I just want panic attack via thunderstorm dream to wake me up again rather than having a void of a dream or seeing those two people.

Anything would be better than having to go through that again, but I know I'll have to.

I am Elliot Cavoette and I haven't had a single peaceful night of sleep in two months.


End file.
